


On the employment of sellswords (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 05 - Matter-of-fact)

by Ivelia



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia
Summary: Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 5 (Day 5 - Matter-of-fact)Poor Alphinaud learns about the harsh reality of paying employees.Spoilers for Patch 5.3, please read at your own discretion!
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	On the employment of sellswords (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 05 - Matter-of-fact)

**Author's Note:**

> I barely made it! ... (Ok, I did have to edit the tags afterwards, because I forgot to put them. I hope noone who shouldn't have has read this before I fixed that oopsie...)  
> I should have known that something would go wrong when I was at 500+ words just jotting down basic ideas... I had to cut alot of things because my typing speed can't match my ambition /cry  
> Though people might actually be happy to have escaped from a long discourse on the economics of adventuring xD

Since their return to the Source, it had become a bit of a habit for the Scions to idle in the common area of the Rising Stones, when they were not otherwise occupied to save the world. It was a good way to exchange information about the latest events of the world, plan outings, or just spend some time in idle companionship.

\- “It’s been a while since our adventuring friend passed by here…” G’raha remarked. The younger (or not really young, actually) members of the Scions were drinking tea in the quiet afternoon, wondering about the whereabouts of the usual occupant of the remaining empty chair.

\- “Today as well...” Alisaie pouted “Shucks, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to lend a hand for that one request of the Sons of Saint Coinach...”

\- “Which one?” A deep, muffled voice interrupted their conversation, and as they turned, they were met with the impressive sight of a fully armored dragoon in wearing a suit of plate covered in nicks and gashes that were likely to have been caused by a recent battle, complete with the infamous standard issue long-eared armet, and holding a nondescript halberd that seemed to be dripping fresh, suspicious substances. Alphinaud was pretty shocked by the unexpected apparition:

\- “Estinien? What the hell happened to-?”

\- “Sorry to disappoint, but ‘tis just I.” She removed her helmet, whose voice lowering acoustics had contributed to the confusion. The headgear removed, it was pretty obvious that the unknown lancer was none other than the adventuring friend they were referring to just moments ago, even though she was sporting a tired expression that was pretty reminiscent of the Azure Dragoon’s perpetual frown. She neglectfully leaned her weapon against the nearby partition, and sat heavily in the remaining seat, closing her eyes as she exhaled a long, weary sigh.

\- “How unusual to see you using that choice of weapon”, G’raha consolatingly poured her a cup of tea, though given her state, a glass of strong alcohol would probably have been a better choice. She gave him a grateful nod. “You were working on a request from the adventurer guild, If I remember well. Did something happen at work?” 

\- “Work?” She rolled her eyes “I’m not sure you can call that colossal waste of my time “work”” The air quotes she mimed were not enough to convey the strength of her sarcasm. “I was indeed filling a request of the guild to fill in as a last minute replacement in an “experienced” party… “Nanny” would have been a more accurate job description. I had to bring them back kicking and screaming before they got themselves, or me, killed.” She sank in silence, drowning the memory of that disastrous experience in tea.

\- “Hmpf! That’s what you get for going without-ouch!” Alisaie’s taunting remark was stopped by a vicious under-table pinch, as her brother consoled placatingly:

\- “It’s unfortunate that you had to go through this unfortunate experience” then, considering the underlying message of his sister’s indelicate remark “It would probably easier for everyone if you could work exclusively for the Scions…”

\- “Working exclusively for the Scions…?” She put down her cup, and covered her mouth, seemingly pensive, but after a short while, the growing tremors wracking her frame could not be hidden anymore; she burst out laughing, almost to the point of hitting the table, while her companions were looking on, flabbergasted. She tried to regulate her breathing, in vain: “Pardon me… ‘tis is... !” She suddenly tipped her chair backwards, balancing her seat precariously on its hind legs as she looked backwards to the nearby desk where Tataru Taru, the Scions receptionist and purse manager, was diligently poring over her ledgers. “Hey, Tataru!” she hailed “Hear this, it’s hilarious…” She labored to articulate through her giggles “Alphinaud asked me… if I wanted to work exclusively for the Scions…!”

Just like the Warrior of Light’s, Tataru Taru’s reaction was unexpected. Dropping her books on the spot, she ran to Alphinaud and jumped on him, almost pushing him of his chair, as she physically muted him with her hands, pleading: 

\- “Please spare us, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” then whispering to his ears almost crying “Are you crazy? We can’t afford to pay her at skill value, I looked into it and there’s _no_ way…” 

\- “Oh?” she had mostly recovered from her laughing fit. “It would be so nice though.” Her voice sounded smooth, her smile almost cruel, bringing the lalafell to the brink of tears.

\- “Please, don’t…” A weird tension could be felt between the elezen and the diminutive receptionist for a few seconds, but it was suddenly dispelled. 

\- “I’m just kidding, Tataru” she offered a genuine, soft smile “Don’t worry”. The small lady jumped down from Alphinaud’s lap, grumbling:

\- “You meanie!” she pretended to punch her leg. “You’ve shaved off 10 years of my life… Please don’t bully me like this…” She placatingly patted her head, accepting her punishment, saying in a final tone:

\- “You can’t afford me, boy, so that’s that.” 

\- “Are you sure there’s no way?…” Alisaie was unconvinced. “We just don’t want you to feel too burdened, juggling so many things....”

\- “You’re thinking about negotiating, I see that you’ve learned from that stint in Kugane, eh?” Alphinaud vinced at the memory… Tataru had really not been happy about that episode. “But it’s out of my hands, really. Do you have an idea of how much I spend for the purchase and upkeep of all my equipment, paying retainers, taking care of my mounts” They were looking at the frightening numbers Tataru was signing to them behind her back, and felt their blood run cold. “Plus the obligations I have to other organisations… I appreciate the intention, but it’s just not a realistic idea. And I know my limits so don’t worry, really.” Someone still had suspicions though.

\- “You’re sure that this is all there is to it...?” His piercing, red-irised gaze seemed to imply something else. Something he might have learned from reading about the Warrior of Light’s alternative sources of employment in shady history books and memoirs… As expected from the number one historian expert on the life of the vaunted heroes.

\- “That’s all I will say.” Her tranquil, warning gaze matched his. She continued, taunting “Anyway, I’ll still work for the Scions in priority, because I can’t earn money if the world is destroyed” She took in their shocked faces, before bursting in laughter again “Just kidding!” She picked up her cup, hiding her emotions as she pretended to take a sip. “After all we’ve been through together, you ought to know me better than that. I have things I want to protect, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "matter-of-fact" [adhering to the unembellished facts / being plain, straightforward, or unemotional] and what is more matter of fact than the fact that we sometimes have to delay saving the World because we gotta make gil to pay for the teleportation and repairs...


End file.
